Blue and White
by Orishi
Summary: After 10 years of Walter's death, Flynn faces an uphill task of saving his mother's life. With almost no money and having to support his family all by himself, Flynn has to choose between the good and evil to survive in this world.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BREAKING BAD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE SERIES.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **PROLOGUE  
**

It was a cold night in December as Flynn looked at the starry skies above Albuquerque.

 _It's been so long since I've been here._

Flynn was sitting in the backyard of his uncle Hank's old house. It had been almost ten years since the time his father had killed the man he had come to respect the most, his uncle- Hank. And what followed those events was a catastrophe in itself. A few months after he had talked to his father over the phone in school, Flynn, like the entire world, found out that the real Heisenberg had been killed in a shootout in a meth lab. No one ever found out what went down there, but finally, Albuquerque was rid of Heisenberg and his blue meth.

As he started walking back to where his sister and mother lived, Flynn came across a few hippies who seemed stoned.

"Hey kid, ya dat cripple son of Heisenberg aren't cha? Saw you on the tele man. Man yo father was the bomb, yo. Greatest drug lord of all time."

 _Manufacturer. Not, drug lord. There's a difference._

Flynn, to his surprise, heard that in his father's voice in his mind for some reason and couldn't resist but unknowingly smiled about it for an instant.

"What ya smilin for homie? This city ain't ever seen that kind of blue meth ever again man. Can ya hook us up with some blue stuff yo? "

Flynn nodded in disagreement and continued walking and got into his car.

 _That blue meth again. Jesus._

Flynn, like his father, found Chemistry intriguing, even though he hated his father for how he used the science to manufacture meth, which ultimately tore his family apart. But even with all the Heisenberg stuff, he could not resist but love Chemistry. And with the $1,000,000 he got from Gretchen and Elliott on his 18th birthday, he was able to go to one of the best schools in the country and get his Master's degree in Chemistry.

 _I should have spent that money more wisely._

Flynn wondered as he tried to figure out a way to make more money to save his mother dying from lung cancer. It was deja vu for Flynn when he got the news that his mother, Skylar, had lung cancer.

 _Maybe, I shouldn't have spent all that money on Aunt Marie's treatment._

A year after Hank's demise, Marie started acting up again with shoplifting and other insane activities. It was as if she had lost her mind and she blamed Skylar for everything that had happened. Skylar, feeling guilty about the situation spent a tenth of that money from Gretchen on Marie's treatment. Flynn was more than happy to do it as he only wished his aunt would go back to being normal.

 _If only.._

Marie committed suicide a few years back, with a note saying "This is on you, Skylar, remember that." Marie's suicide devastated Skylar more than anyone else, especially that note.

As Flynn entered his mother's place, instantly he smelt the disgusting and foul smell of cigarette smoke. As soon as he felt this smell, he ground his teeth in anger. _Why doesn't she ever learn?_ This was the very reason Skylar had been diagnosed with lung cancer. After Walt's death, Skylar became a chain smoker and even though Marie and Flynn begged her to control the use of tobacco, Skylar refused. She was addicted to it by then and after Marie committed suicide, the guilt only made her resort to cigarettes and sex with Ted Beneke, another person Flynn despised, as a means to distract herself from the reality.

Flynn saw Skylar cleaning the house at 2AM in the morning. "Mom, wh-what are you doin?"

"I got bored Flynn. And after Holly slept I had nothing to do, so I decided to put some old stuff up for sale in the flea market this weekend. Wanna help me with it?"

Flynn, though not completely willing, agreed to help his mother with this errand. Skylar handed a box marked "To my dear nephew, Flynn".

It was from his aunt Marie. Marie thought things through to an extent. She left one box each for Holly and Flynn. And well, for Skylar, just the suicide note.

Flynn had never opened this because until now, because he was afraid of what he might find inside back then. He didn't care about it anymore and he dusted the top off and cut open the box to find a bunch of stones it.

"So that's all that Marie left for you, huh? Still beats what I got", Skylar remarked.

Flynn chuckled for a second and replied, " Th-they are not rocks mom. These are mi-minerals. Uncle Hank loved these."

As Flynn took all the 'minerals' out of the box, he found an old notebook with a blue cover and LAB NOTES written on it. Wondering what kind of lab notes his Uncle hank or Aunt Marie would have, out of curiosity, Flynn opened the book. He was dumbfounded by what he had just read:

 ** _" To W.W._**  
 ** _my star, my perfect silence "_**

* * *

 **A/N : Thanks for reading, you beautiful soul. I am writing FanFic after half a decade so I apologize for being rusty. I'd love to hear what you guys thought of this chapter. Do review and let me know. Cheers!  
**


End file.
